Sailor Quest Makoto & Minako!
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: A Quest has been given to Makoto and Minako. Will they have the strength to finish it? Beware! Really humourous! (Not Yuri!) Please review!


Hello everyone!  
  
A short new story for you all! (Actually I shouldn't even have written it, as I still have to update my other stories, but I couldn't contain myself....)  
  
Anyway, this is our first combined story!!  
  
(We decided to do this together for two reasons - one being that we both were too busy to write it alone and the other is that it is based on true facts. See note at the end of the story)  
  
Lets see how you like it!  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
= = = =  
  
Sailor Quests!  
  
Eggs Crisis (Minako & Makoto)  
  
"Oh no!!" Minako whined as the lights suddenly flickered and them failed completely, "No, no, no!! We can't have just lost our power source!! No fair!! What are we going to do without energy?" She continued as she started pacing around the apartment. For Minako wasn't at her house, bored and alone (only Artemis as company) she decided to pay her friend Makoto a visit and see if there was something to do there - but, of course, as things usually go, as soon as she arrived there and they decided on something to do, the light source broke down.  
  
"Okay, now what are we going to do?" Makoto asked, a drop hanging next to her head as Minako continue to pace up and down in a desperate fashion.  
  
"I don't know!!! But we certainly can't use anything that consumes energy - so our movie afternoon went down the drain!"  
  
"Yeah, it did..."  
  
"What do you have in here that doesn't use energy?"  
  
"Well....hmmm...ummm..."  
  
* Drops appear on Minako's head*  
  
" Let me guess, nothing?"  
  
"No. no! There must be something....hehe..." Makoto said, becoming rather afraid Minako was going to do something drastic.  
  
* Nerves start to appear on Minako's head *  
  
"Hehe..umm..I know!" Makoto said finally, "The stove doesn't! We can cook something up!"  
  
"Uh..you know that I rot at cooking don't you?" Minako said chest fallen.  
  
"That is an underestimate, she can boil water if you let her" Artemis said under his breath, his head poking out of the hand bag Minako brought with her.  
  
"Nonsense! I'll teach you! Come on!" Makoto said hurriedly, hoping Minako didn't hear him.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Makoto was telling Minako what to get from the cupboard (the ingredients) necessary to make a cake:  
  
"Flour....milk....butter....sugar.... salt....chocolate..ferment...eggs..."  
  
"There aren't any eggs" Minako said in a dead tone.  
  
Makoto turned very slowly, and now she was the one with the scary expression, "What do you mean 'We don't have eggs?'"  
  
"Well..I mean..THERE ARE NO EGGS!!"  
  
"Great! Now we can't cook!" Makoto said as she plopped down on the couch.  
  
"No, no, no! Know I AM going to cook - whatever it takes!! We are going out to buy eggs Mako-chan! Come on!" Minako said as she dragged Makoto out of the apartment and into the elevator.  
  
"Artemis, wait up for us - we won't take long!" Minako shouted as the door to the elevator closed.  
  
How wrong they were.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"You and your blasted, impulsive ideas!!" Makoto muttered under her breath as she was dragged under a going-to-rain-soon sky, on foot, across town to the nearest store that sold eggs.  
  
"Who told you not to have a car?!" Minako retorted  
  
"Some of us can't afford one!"  
  
"Well, enough of that - how far is this shop anyway?" Minako asked her breathing more laboured.  
  
"Very far -about 6 km. But we are already half way anyway, no use turning back now" Makoto told her as they puffed to go up a steep hill.  
  
"Great, by the time I get there I will be able to die in peace - I'll finally have my eggs" Minako said sarcastically, "I'll knee down and pray if I ever manage to get there alive!"  
  
~ * ~  
  
They were turning around the corner and going down hill, having been walking for 1 hour, by the time Makoto said "Look, that's the store"  
  
"Finally! My knee is killing me - it just started hurting so suddenly, stupid thing" Minako muttered annoyed.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to kneel and pray then" Makoto said humourlessly.  
  
But as they neared the entrance to the store they noticed the door was closed and that there seemed to be no sign of movement inside. Soon they were facing a simple and practical piece of paper taped to the glass door which said:  
  
Function time:  
  
Monday-Friday - 9 am to 5 pm  
  
Saturday-Sunday - 9 am to 6 pm  
  
We thank you for you comprehension,  
  
Administration.  
  
"WHAT!" Makoto screeched as she slammed her fist against the glass door, "It can't be closed!! It can't be after five!"  
  
Minako sat down on the concrete steps as she flexed her right knee, exhausted and, frankly, not caring anymore for the eggs. "Great, we came all this way for nothing!"  
  
"NO! They have to open up!" Makoto said, "Come one! Open up!" She continued to hit against the door.  
  
"Mako-chan, it is closed and there isn't going to be a single person in there - by now it is probably past Six pm, the store has been closed for more than an hour - give up"  
  
"Come on! I'll give ten yen to the first person that opens up!" Makoto continued shouting against the door, ignoring her.  
  
"No one is going to answer."  
  
"Maybe the vegetables will open up!" Makoto said in a defeated voice, as she hit her head against the door defeated and went to join Minako on the steps.  
  
"Lets get going back then?" Minako said hopefully  
  
"Going back? I'm NOT returning without my eggs! Even if I have to go knocking door to door I will get them!" Makoto said stubbornly  
  
"Fine than why don't you start by that teen point there?" Minako said pointing across the road, "It's supposed to be a division of the store - a sort of bar"  
  
"Great, I'll go then!"  
  
"What?! I was joking you idiot!"  
  
"Coming?" Makoto said as she made her way up the road.  
  
"Umm..no, I don't think I will..my knee is still hurting.."  
  
"Fine then, way me up!" Makoto said as she bounced determinedly towards the teen point.  
  
Minako just signed as she watched her go, 'there is no chance she's getting those eggs there' she thought as she walked up the street a bit and sat down, waiting for Makoto.  
  
Minutes later Makoto returned without eggs and looking rather annoyed.  
  
"They didn't have eggs" Minako stated rather than asked  
  
"I didn't ask - I didn't even go inside"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There were some..rather large, and older, guys at the door and inside looking at me as if they were thinking 'Who is the brat?' and 'What does she think she's doing here', so I didn't enter, I don't want to pick a fight right now."  
  
"Ohh, I see, so can we go back now?" Minako asked as they continued walking.  
  
"NO, I already told you I'm getting those eggs!"  
  
"Geese! One would think I contaminated you by the way you're acting" Minako muttered as she sped up the pace.  
  
"Hmm..where else can we find a place to sell eggs??" Makoto wandered out loud.  
  
"Well, I have a friend that lives near here, you know Shiro Hayami? He was a friend of mine from my other school, he probably won't mind us going to pay him a visit and ask for eggs."  
  
"Excellent! Lead the way!" Makoto said as they turned right and started descending.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Another twenty minutes of walking and some kilometres later they reached the road Hayami-san's house was in. As they walked up the road they passed by a house, which held a sign saying:  
  
Beware of the dog  
  
"Want to bet that it's a small chiwawa?" Makoto joked as they reached a large house, no, better yet, they reached a large mansion!  
  
"Woa! What a large house!" Makoto exclaimed, but Minako was to busy muttering, "I can't believe we actually came here" to really listen  
  
"Yeah...his sort of loaded..."  
  
"Civilization! Finally!" Makoto said as she entered the house (they don't have gates in this part of town as it isn't dangerous, and if they have it is made of wood)  
  
"I'm going to wait up here, if they aren't here I can't afford to keep going up and down uselessly because it will only damage my knee more." Minako said as she sat down near the entrance.  
  
"Okay then, I'll be right back!" Makoto shouted happily as she ran down towards the house.  
  
'I have the feeling they aren't there, if they were their Jeep would be parked but I can't see it' Minako thought as she looked around. She noticed that the employee house had its television on and they were watching a football game - just as she was about to turn her head she heard a loud frustrated shout.  
  
'Yep, they aren't home' she confirmed silently  
  
Some seconds later, Makoto returned looking really pissed off and about to destroy something.  
  
"Not there?"  
  
"No the house is empty, deserted, ghosts haunting it" She growled out.  
  
They were finally leaving when Makoto stopped the employee house, " Do you think there is someone in there?"  
  
"The TV is on so I suppose so.."  
  
'She's not going....' Minako started to think.  
  
"Perfect! Perhaps they have eggs!" Makoto started to make her way down towards it when she suddenly stopped and turned around, "Aren't you coming? I need some moral support"  
  
'Yep she is..oh God I can't believe it!' She continued  
  
"Umm..it's just that.."  
  
"You don't have to do anything, just stay behind me, that's all."  
  
Minako grumbled but followed her half way down and watched as Makoto knocked on the door and waited for someone to open.  
  
Minako couldn't see who opened the door from where she was standing, but she new it was a woman by the voice.  
  
"Umm... excuse me..I found the house empty and I was going to as Hayami- san for some eggs...do you have some? I've been walking for more than half an hour already." Makoto said, half expecting the lady to slam the door on her face thinking this was a joke of some sort and so was Minako.  
  
"Ah, how many eggs do you need?"  
  
"Umm..how many Mina-chan?" Makoto asked turning towards Minako.  
  
"I don't know! How about six?"  
  
"Six eggs."  
  
"Ah, I don't have six eggs only three"  
  
"Ah...well do you know someone nearby who I can ask for eggs?" Makoto asked  
  
"Well, if you knock next door and tell that you are a friend of Hayami-san they will give you some eggs. You are a friend of Hayami-san aren't you?" The lady's voice was inquiring  
  
"Yes...thanks, I'll go try that!"  
  
"So what know?" Minako asked, "Are you going to go next door and ask?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"Oh great. Where did she get this obsession from anyway." she muttered as she went as few meters down the road to the next door house.  
  
"Oh no! It's the 'Beware of the dog' house!" Minako whined as they reached a large wood gate.  
  
Makoto neared the gate and started pacing from one end of the gate to the other, making Minako wander if she was alright, until she finally shouted, frustrated, "Where the hell is the blasted doorbell?!!"  
  
Minako looked around, and really, there was no doorbell. "Well, sometimes people clap their hands when they arrive, why don't you try it?"  
  
Makoto tried clapping but it was so low it didn't work, so she tried again and suddenly they heard barking. Two dogs materialised on the other side of the gate, scaring the two sailors tremendously.  
  
When they were calmer, they realised that, it was, in fact, two small dogs (not a chiwawa but close enough) and laughed nervously.  
  
"Let's go Mako-chan! They're not going to hear you!" Minako said  
  
"Fine then! But I am going back to get those three eggs! I am not returning empty handed after all this walking about!" Makoto said stubbornly as she started going up the road again.  
  
"I'll wait for you here. My knee is still hurting like hell!"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Minako had to start clapping when Makoto surfaced form the large house carrying three eggs in a plastic bag cheering loudly as if she had just won a championship.  
  
"Yeah! I got my eggs! I am so happy!"  
  
"Good, start thinking of the looooong walk back to your apartment then" Minako muttered as her knee started aching again. "I can't believe she got those eggs.." She muttered as they made their way up the street.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The trip back to Makoto's apartment wasn't as bad as they thought. It was worse. All the easy going downhill roads turning to hard up hill, everlasting, eternal ones.  
  
They had to stop every few minutes to rest and for Minako to ease the pain in her knee, which increased considerably since it started.  
  
"God, I am going to write a book once I get home on this stupid quest for eggs" Minako muttered as they finished their third steed hill. "Makoto you better never have a lack of eggs for the rest of your life! I don't care if you have to buy 48 eggs each week!"  
  
"I'll help you with the book, and I agree with you, after this, I will never forget to buy eggs. That ism if I arrive home alive after these hills and cars."  
  
They were about to continue walking when they heard something like "Hey brat!" and turned around to see who was calling them 'brat'.  
  
But, for their surprise, the so referred 'brat' was 16 years old whom was accompanied by a little boy. This little boy, no older than 7, was the one yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Hey buster!" The young boy yelled again.  
  
"Buster? He's one to talk! The boy is half his size!" laughed Minako.  
  
Then, the two sailors turned around the corner, preventing them of seeing the two boys, but not of hearing the 'hey buster'. Well, just until . . . .  
  
"Hey bust- aaaahh!"  
  
Makoto stopped, listening "Did you hear?"  
  
"Of course, the boy felled of his bike!" said Minako, simply  
  
"I'm not sure of that, maybe we should go back and see.... "  
  
Minako glared at her.  
  
"Go back? GO BACK??? I'm NOT going back!!! My knee would have a 'nervous break down' if we 'went back'!"  
  
"But what if it's a Youma attack?"  
  
"Then we wouldn't be any help in the state we are in - it's no use even trying."  
  
"Yeah....you're probably right...."  
  
~ * ~  
  
45 minutes later the two Sailors found themselves sprawled on the sofa at Makoto's apartment. Both never wanting to get up again - but something quickly changed that.  
  
"Back already?" Artemis asked as he jumped over to them, "Were are the eggs?"  
  
"Here" Makoto said, pulling the bag up, as proudly as one can when one was half exhausted to death.  
  
"You only brought THREE eggs? All the time you took was practically thorough away then. Why didn't you bring mo...re?" Artemis stopped at the look he was receiving from the girls.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Both hissed out, anger blazing out of them  
  
"'Only three eggs?'" Makoto repeated dangerously  
  
"'All the time thrown away?'" Minako said as she got up.  
  
~ * ~  
  
An old lady who was just making her way back to her apartment jumped in fright when she heard a loud yell coming from her neighbour, followed quickly by, "GET BACK HERE!"  
  
And, "HOW DARE YOU COMPLAIN!!"  
  
The old lady signed, "I really pity these people...."  
  
The End ^_^  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Feedback is always appreciated (If there is a good response, a 'sequel' might be posted, also based on true facts)  
  
As a note to you all who decided to read this note..... this story was based on TRUE facts!! (Including the 'Hey buster!')  
  
Heaven's Demon and myself were sent to buy eggs at the other side of our condominium (about 6 km) and when we arrived there the store was CLOSED (just like in the story)!!!  
  
Anyway, Heaven's Demon refused to go back without her eggs, thus we went to a friends house to get some (really embarrassing if you ask me), although we had to try two other houses before that one....it was a looooooong walk!!  
  
Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon  
  
PS: Hell's Angel: My knee is still hurting as I write this fan fiction!!  
  
PPS: Heaven's Demon: But we got the eggs!!! I'm soooo happy! 


End file.
